


Masquerade

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: At nineteen years old, the young Earl Phatomhive has plenty of experience with parties, but a masquerade is new territory. Especially since some of the guests seem to have unseemly motives.OREveryone wants to bang Ciel, but Ciel has no idea.





	Masquerade

It wasn't Ciel Phantomhive's first masquerade. It was however, the first masquerade he'd ever hosted. He'd held any number of events since the death of his parents, but this time around he would be expected to engage his guests without knowing who they were. It did make for a challenge, but some would say that was the point. You could learn a lot about a person from the way that they behaved among strangers.

Ciel didn't bother covering his own face. He found it easier to identify anyone who approached him first as they nearly always gave away when and how they had met. Why they looked so surprised when Ciel identified them, the Earl hadn't the slightest clue. Could they really be so stupid?

After making the rounds of the party, there were three guests that Ciel couldn't for the life of him place. He'd even gone so far as to ask his staff if they recognized them. They hadn't the slightest of clues either. Not even Mey-Rin who was fanning herself as she stared longingly at the tall dark haired man that stood apart from the others. 

From what Ciel could tell the youngest was a boy around his age or perhaps a bit younger given his playful manner. He was somewhat taller than Ciel and had brilliant blond hair.

The one who wore glasses beneath his mask was older than them both, but not by much. Ciel estimated five to six years older. He was extremely formal, but Ciel got the feeling that he was flirting with him. Even that he was watching his every move.

The third was similar in that every time Ciel looked at him, he was watching him. There was something about this third man though that called to him. His dark eyes seemed to pull him in. He was almost certain they had never met before. He even went so far as to tell the man so.

“I'm almost certain that I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before, sir,” he said politely to the masked guest.

In a voice that was deep and smooth and curled throughout Ciel's body like hot smoke the man said, “Indeed we've never had the pleasure.” He repeated Ciel's words, the younger man felt that he meant it was truly a pleasure. “You may call me Sebastian if you'd like, my lord.” The eyes that gazed through his mask were such a dark brown they almost seemed red.

“Is that your real name?”

Sebastian smiled. “What kind of masquerade would it be if we all went around unmasking ourselves?”

“That's right. It wouldn't be a very good party at all.” Ciel was quiet glad that his fiancee had been taken ill before she could attend leaving him plenty of time to spend getting to know this strange, but oddly pleasant man.

Though as they talked, Ciel could feel the eyes of the man with the glasses boring into the back of his head. He kept looking over his shoulder feeling jumpier by the second as he was watched by the stranger.

“Would you like to find somewhere more private to talk, my lord?” Ciel turned back around to look at Sebastian. His companion was looking over Ciel's shoulder at the other as though he despised him, but his eyes returned to Ciel's face and were instead full of heat. Ciel felt that same heat turning in his stomach.

The younger man smiled mischievously and glanced around to be sure no one else was watching them, other than the man with the glasses, before leading Sebastian away to an empty room. It was a room they used for storage and tonight the servants seemed to be using it to keep their guest's coats.

Ciel's back hit the closed wooden door as Sebastian's hands pushed him back by the shoulders. The taller man's eyes seemed to glow with excitement, then he leaned down for a kiss. It was unexpectedly slow for the rough treatment a moment before, but that only made it more exciting as Sebastian put his full attention into drawing sweet moans from Ciel's lips with his skillful tongue.

Ciel's fingers tangled themselves in Sebastian's hair, holding the man to him demanding more. He got what he asked for and Sebastian didn't stop his relentless kiss until the young lord was out of breath. Then he smirked.

“You're an awfully enticing young man to be so inexperienced,” he teased.

Ciel blushed. “Shut up.”

“Perhaps our young lord has shared only the sweet dispassionate kisses of the betrothed.”

Ciel glared at him. “What do you know?”

The man looked at him with such a hunger that put it Ciel on edge. “I know that the young Earl desires me as I do him. Let me show you the passion you deserve, my lord.”

To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian instantly dropped to his knees on the floor. The dark haired man looked up at him with a wicked smile as he opened Ciel's pants to pull out his cock. Ciel felt a mere second of nervousness before the head of his cock was between Sebastian's lips.

Ciel moaned and his head smacked into the door he rested against. Sebastian's tongue ran circles around the sensitive flesh. He slowly moved his head down, sucking as inch by inch he took Ciel's shaft down his throat.

Ciel's fingers clawed at the wood behind him. “Se- _Sebastian_ ,” he moaned. Sebastian smiled around the length in his mouth. “Un _nng_ , Sebastian!” he groaned.

Sebastian pulled his mouth from Ciel's cock with a soft laugh. “My lord, you're going to alert the entire party to our activities.”

“Let them hear me. I couldn't care less.” He looked down at the older man with defiance.

Sebastian looked back at him with bewilderment. Ciel tangled two hands in Sebastian's long hair and pulled him forward, wrapping his cock in wet heat again. “ _Ah, yes_.” He pulled Sebastian by his long strands, dragging his mouth down to where he wanted it. Sebastian looked up at him with amber eyes full of excitement, eyes watering when the eager young lord crammed the head of his cock down the older man's throat.

Sebastian pulled away, Ciel's fingers still tangled in his hair, to regain control. Ciel only stared down at him as he caught his breath. Sebastian licked his lips.

“You're a true delight, my lord. I knew that you would be, alluring as you are.” Sebastian trailed his tongue down the length of Ciel's cock. “Such a regal length,” Sebastian's soft lips sucked at his balls and trailed back up to the tip of his cock, “and the taste of you,” Sebastian moaned. “so sinfully delicious.”

“Such a perfect and delightful, young master.” Sebastian's hands caressed his thighs, his mouth covering his length once more, clever tongue stroking sensitive flesh, coaxing one hell of an orgasm from the young Earl making him shriek loud enough to be heard in the hall.

Sebastian chuckled as he licked his lips clean. He righted the Earl's pants and stood to offer the young man a supportive hand.

Eyes wide with wonder, Ciel took Sebastian's hand. With the other hand he reach up for Sebastian's mask. “Who are you?” he wondered, but he didn't get a chance to look at the seductive stranger's face before the door was flung open behind him and a hand on his shoulder dragged him out into the hall.

“Wait!” Ciel and Sebastian reached for each other, but in the blink of an eye the supply closet was gone and Ciel was being dragged into the depths of the manor. Ciel looked at the bouncing blond hair in front of him as he was pulled along behind the other man. “Where are you taking me?”

He was outraged at be handled so. Host or no, this was his home and no one had the right to treat him so in the safety of his own manor.

The other man pulled him into a spare bedroom and closed the door behind him. Ciel jerked himself away and took a step back.

“Exactly who the hell do you think you are?”

“'The hell' indeed,” said a sweet voice. This was one of the men he hadn't been able to recognize during the party. “Sorry, to leave your boy friend behind, all dripping with your cum as he was, but I _desperately_ needed some alone time with you my lord.”

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“Who am I? I'm almost offended that you don't know, but I suppose it's fair since we haven't yet met in person.” With a delicate sweep of his hand, the young man pulled the purple trimmed mask from his face. “I am Earl Alois Trancy. A pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive.” He had the sweet yet mischievous smile of a child.

Ciel was unimpressed. “What do you want from me?”

“What do I want?” Alois fluttered his eyelashes with a coy smile. “I want you to fuck me, Ciel.”

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. He thought he must have lost his mind back there in the supply room. “What?”

“Yes. You heard me.”

Alois walked past him to approach the large bed he stood in front of. He started to strip out of his clothes, dropping various items lightly on the floor until he sat nude at the end of the bed. He posed on his knees with his hands behind his head.

“Like what you see?” He looked up from under his eye lashes.

“I-I... I'm not... I'm not going to _fuck_ you, Trancy.”

Alois didn't move. “Please, call me Alois. In fact, feel free to scream it into the ceiling,” He grinned and wiggled his narrow hips.

“That's not happening. I think you had better leave my manor immediately.”

Alois slid off the bed and grabbed Ciel by the lapels of his coat. He pouted his plush lips. “Don't be like that, Ciel. I only want to make you feel good.” He licked a line up the length of Ciel's throat. Ciel pulled away, but still he shivered at the contact. Alois turned so his back was against him, holding him close with one hand around the back of his neck and one at his waist. “You can be as rough with me as you want.” Alois ground his plump ass against Ciel's crotch. “I know you have it in you to be an animal. I know your thirst for power.”

Ciel hands wrapped tightly around Alois's waist. “What I thirst for, _Trancy_ ,” He enunciated. “Is far more than a harlot like you could hope to be.”

Alois threw his head back and laughed. “You beast! You monster!”

Ciel shoved him forward and he fell onto the bed. Alois turned onto his back and pulled Ciel down on top of him and into a rough kiss.

Ciel bit at Alois's lips while the other giggled beneath him, tugging at his clothes. Ciel shrugged off his jacket, but left the rest on. He pushed Alois onto his back and pinned him to the mattress, biting into his shoulder, fingers digging into his narrow waist.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alois moaned. “Yes, just like that, my lord.”

“It takes pain to make you compliant, does it?” Ciel swatted Alois's pert little ass.

“ _Oh, yes_ ,” Alois purred. He turned gracefully onto his stomach. “Paint my ass red.”

Ciel dug his fingers into Alois's sides and leaned over him. “I think you've made enough demands.”

Alois laughed. “Put your cock in me, Ciel.” He wiggled his hips.

Ciel's fingers brushed over the man's entrance to find it slick with an oily substance. “What...”

“When I saw you sneak off with Sebastian, I took the opportunity to prepare myself. We _harlots_ are always prepared.” Alois push up onto his knees and pushed himself back into Ciel's lap.

Ciel pushed him away and landed a sharp smack on his backside. “You're insufferable you do realize.”

“Don't be a tease, Ciel. Need me to show you how it's done?”

Alois turned and pushed Ciel over onto his back. He straddled Ciel's hips and tore open his pants. He gripped Ciel's cock in one hand. “ _See_ ,” he said in a mocking tone. “This is your cock and _this_ ,” Alois stuffed the head of Ciel's cock into his slick ass causing the Earl to gasp in surprise. “is where you put it.” He sat down taking the rest of it inside all at once.

Ciel's eyes rolled back having never felt anything so damn _tight_ in all his life.

“Any more questions?” Alois continued to mock him, his delicate hands pawing at Ciel's chest. He rode Ciel's cock, graceful body rocking up and down.

“A- _alois_.”

“Now there's my name,” Alois purred with satisfaction. “I knew you could do it.”

Ciel didn't know what to do with his hands, so he settled for placing them on Alois's hips. He watched that mop of blond hair fall into the other man's face as he took his pleasure on Ciel's cock. Alois made all sorts of obscene noises that thrilled Ciel. Alois was right. He felt powerful.

Ciel's grip on Alois's hips tightened. Alois's ice blue eyes flicked up to his face. Ciel rolled, shoving Alois over onto his back. Ciel took control, now pounding his way into Alois's ass seeking his own orgasm. Alois laughed with delight. His nails scratched lines down Ciel's back only encouraging Ciel to push deeper and harder.

Alois reached a delicate hand between them to work his own cock. He squealed, nearly screamed, with every thrust of Ciel's hips. His voice grew higher, more desperate. Ciel watched as the Earl beneath him came undone, spending across his pale stomach. The sight of him was too much for Ciel and he followed soon after, filling Alois with his cum.

Ciel dropped onto the bed beside Alois. The both of them lay still, catching their breath.

“Well,” Alois said, sitting up. “It has been a delight, my lord. I hope we can do this again.” He smiled and winked dressing quickly.

Ciel watched as Alois slipped on his shoes. He realized Alois hadn't cleaned himself up at all and would be going back out to the party with sweat and cum coating his skin beneath his clothes. Ciel shivered at the vulgarity of it.

“I hope to see an invitation to you're next party, Lord Phantomhive.” And with that Alois slipped out the door leaving Ciel an exhausted mess on the bed.

 

***

Alois strut his way down the hall and back out among the party goers. He spotted Sebastian a few paces away, watching the hallway with a bird's eye. Alois shot him a wink. Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously, but the young Earl only laughed as he passed him by.

He found Claude near the back of the room, scowling at everyone. “And where have you been?” Claude grumbled at Alois.

“With Ciel,” he announced proudly.

Claude narrowed his eyes at him. “You're lying.”

“Am I?” He fluttered his eyelashes prettily. “Are you jealous, Claude?”

Claude stepped closer to Alois and held the young Earl by his shoulder. He inhaled along the curve of Alois's neck.

“I got to him first, Claude. He's all mine.”

Claude gripped Alois by the arm and dragged him into the hallway behind him. Only the servants had used this hall all night. Presumably it lead to the kitchen. Either way it was lit very dimly and it would be hard to see them in the shadows.

Claude shoved Alois face first into the wall. “You are not worthy of him.”

“That's just too bad isn't it?” Alois grinned.

Claude knelt behind Alois and tugged down the younger mans's pants. Without regard for the other's comfort, he pushed apart the plump and slightly red cheeks of his ass. A white fluid leaked slowly from Alois's hole.

“You've received Lord Phantomhive's seed and yet you waste it this way. _Unworthy_ ,” he growled. His fingers dug painfully into Alois's skin.

“Claude,” Alois whimpered.

Claude's tongue swiped greedily over Alois's hole. He moaned. “Exquisite. The perfect pearlescent seed of Lord Ciel Phantomhive. His perfection shines even here. Delightful.”

Alois snorted. “It's just cum, Claude.”

“No! It is Lord Phantomhive's pleasure. And you would let it go to waste,” he growled. Claude buried his face between Alois's cheeks. He sucked and slurped, tongue flicking out to catch every drop that came from within the younger man.

Alois spread his legs and pushed his ass back against Claude. He could hear Claude moaning with every swallow. Alois laughed. “Honestly, Claude. You're practically Phatomhive's whore and he hasn't even touched you!”

Claude smacked Alois's thigh. “Hush. I'm a imaging what Lord Phatomhive's-”

“If you call that boy's ass hole regal or delightful or some nonsense I will kick you.”

Claude stood abruptly, shoving Alois back into the wall and speaking into his ear. “You know nothing.” He stuffed two fingers into Alois's hole, preventing the loss of any of Ciel's cum.

“I know your obsession has you practically insane,” Alois mocked.

“Coming to this party was your idea.”

“We _were_ invited. Or rather, _I_ was. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't even know you exist.”

Claude twisted his fingers around humming thoughtfully. Then he sighed. “I suppose this is close enough for now.” His free hand undid his pants. His newly freed cock prodded against Alois's ass.

“You sound like you're settling for me.”

“I am.”

Claude pushed his cock into Alois's hole, slicked by Ciel's cum. The man shuddered and moaned nearly collapsing against Alois.

Alois snorted. “Are you cumming already?”

“Silence. Ciel Phantomhive's seed,” he moaned.

“Would you go on and fuck me already- Wait! Someone's coming, Claude!” From beyond the shadows, two servants stood talking at the end of the hall. They had seconds before they were caught.

Claude wasn't moving though.

“Claude, come on!” Alois shoved the other man off his back and stood up on his toes to free himself from Claude's cock. He shoved on his own pants as the servant turned and started down the hall.

“Hey! What are you two doin' there?” the servant called.

Alois quickly formulated an excuse to pin this all on Claude, but he didn't need to. The other man somehow managed to right himself before the servant came close enough to get a good look at them.

“This is the way to kitchen, sirs. The party is back out that way. I'm afraid you'll be needin' to go back down the hall.”

“Yes, of course. Our apologies,” Claude said with a short bow. He lead Alois back out to the party with a hand at his back.

“Nice going, Claude. Your obsession nearly ruined us.”

Claude ignored him and was instead licking his fingers clean. Alois rolled his eyes then looked over to where Sebastian had been a moment before. Sebastian had disappeared and Ciel hadn't returned. Alois looked up at Claude and jealousy boiled his blood.

“Come on, Claude. Let's go home.”

“Yes, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
